


Quality Control

by basedongalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: Before Hepta can enjoy a night with Sendak, he has to be trained by Haxus.





	Quality Control

**Author's Note:**

> commission for @galra-slut / @purplerubyred  
>  _first nsfw piece, I apologize in advance!_

Haxus was trying to teach the new lieutenant that would be taking over his old position. However, he could see Hepta’s attention wavering the longer he talked, explaining how to work the systems. Looking up from the screen, Haxus stared intently at Hepta, who was eyeing Sendak from where they stood, lower on the bridge. Shaking his head, Haxus didn’t bother to try and keep his attention and just continued to explain what Hepta needed to know. However, the longer Hepta ignored him, the more aggravated he grew at the lack of respect Hepta was giving him. 

Haxus glanced from the corner of his eyes as he finished typing something on the holo screen before clearing his throat. Hepta quickly looked back over with a nervous gaze. 

Haxus just patted the console, stepping away from his post so Hepta could fill in his place instead. “Remember what I said, Lieutenant Hepta.” He left with a small smirk on his lips.

While he tried not to chuckle, the faintest shake in his shoulders gave him away and he couldn’t help but to laugh silently at Hepta’s behavior. Settling himself just a few short steps away from Sendak, he pulled out his datapad and started to tap away on the yellow screen. However, his eyes peered over the top of his datapad to watch Hepta every few minutes.

“And what exactly do you find so amusing, Haxus?” Sendak grumbled, attention to the lower bridge. Haxus noticed he was specifically watching the new lieutenant who seemed to be fumbling over the keyboard.

“Amusing? Whatever do you mean, Commander?” Haxus hummed, though his smirk only grew. He peered at his commander, and partner, ears perking up in attention.

Sendak sighed a little and shook his head, “Spill it willingly or I’ll command you to do it.” The threat was harmless at best, but Haxus knew he preferred to get straight to the point then dotting around.

“Hmm, alright. It’s about Lieutenant Hepta.” Haxus pointed over to said Galra, before continuing, “He’s been eyeing you non-stop, and it’s become quite the problem. However, Hepta is interesting. Top of his class, yet he is easily flustered and stumbles…” Pausing, this time Haxus gave Sendak his undivided attention, his amused smirk turning into a wide smile to show off his fangs “If you think he’s worth it, then why don’t we invite him over for some fun?”

Sendak raised a brow, leaning over his command console slightly. Hepta was heavily focused to the screen before him, leaning a little too close. Haxus watched in interest as the Commander looked Hepta up and down, eyes traveling to his ass specifically and then up towards those pointed ears. 

“Why are you suggesting this?” he muttered slowly, watching for a few more seconds before finally looking away to stare down at Haxus. 

Haxus shrugged his shoulders slightly, going back to monitor the lower bridge to make sure everyone was doing their job. His fingers typed blindly away at his datapad. “Hepta isn’t bad looking, and he’s your type right off the bat. I think it’ll be refreshing for both of us.”

Sendak seemed to consider it for a moment, before finally nodding. “Very well. Tell me what his decision is before you get any more wild ideas.” With that said, he gave a little shooing motion right as Hepta announced of an incoming transmission from a nearby fleet.

With Sendak now occupied, Haxus left the command center to head back down towards Hepta’s station, taking a spot to his left naturally.

“You took that transmission well, but you must introduce yourself properly and first ask exactly what their request is, if it’s not Emperor Zarkon. We must not bother Sendak with foolish updates.” Haxus interrupted Hepta’s typing, causing the new lieutenant to stiffen and whip his head over. 

“Um, yes Commander Lieutenant Haxus, my apologies.” Hepta quickly stuttered out, bowing his head to further apologize for his minor mistake.

Haxus tipped his head back up and forced him to look back to the screen before tapping the metal table. “Don’t waste time apologizing. Work, Lieutenant Hepta.” 

Hepta hastily started to type again, sparing Haxus a glance. It seemed as if Hepta was waiting for Haxus to explain why he was here.

Since Hepta remained silent, Haxus leaned forward to take a good look at his face before taking a short walk around him. He looked over his body from the corner of his eyes, but appeared to just be studying what was on the communications screen.

“What do you like about Commander Sendak?” he suddenly whispered out low enough for only Hepta to pick up.

Hepta’s fingers abruptly stopped typing, but Haxus once again tapped the metal console and he quickly went back to work. Head down some to try and focus and keep a blush down that wanted to coat his cheeks. “P-pardon…?”

“Commander Sendak, you eye him far too often. So, what do you like about him?” Haxus repeated, this time a little more forceful as he walked back over to be at the lieutenant’s left side.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Hepta took a glimpse at Haxus before looking away again. “His size… Commander Lieutenant Haxus.” It was just a whisper, but Haxus’s ears twitched in amusement when he caught it. 

“Would you be interested in forming a relationship with the Commander and myself then?” 

It was bold to openly admit, but Haxus wanted to see if he could break Hepta down into being a bubbling nervous mess.

“What?” 

“Yes or no, Lieutenant. I don’t have all day.” Haxus had leaned in to be close to his ear, hands folded behind himself.

Hepta was silent, and for a moment it seemed he would deny the invitation. But the young Galra took a breath to steady his shaking voice before fully looking into Haxus’s eyes. “Yes…”

Haxus eyes narrowed just slightly. He straightened himself and nodded at the answer. “Very well, find me after your shift is complete. We have more to discuss in private.”

Giving one last tap to the console, he hummed and walked off to continue his own duties. 

\----

The mess hall was filled with chattering soldiers, who were spreading gossip or updating their friends about what had happened during their shift. It was rather loud, but one table remained mostly deserted. There, Haxus sat silently eating but his ears twitched and shifted around, as he kept close tabs on the conversations going on around him. 

Hepta was one of the last Galra to enter. His eyes were drawn to Haxus, staring at him for a few seconds before walking away to get his meal and taking a seat beside one of the soldiers that worked in maintenance when he was hailed over.

Haxus was watching him closely from his isolated spot, but whenever Hepta would get any view of him he was either looking down at his food or studying his datapad with a bored expression. 

Lunch wasn’t much longer before everyone started piling out and heading back to their assigned posts if they still had more work to do. Only a small fraction were relieved from duty today, including Hepta.

By the end of the short rush, Hepta and Haxus were the only ones left. 

Haxus already discarded his tray and was standing off to the end of the table Hepta was seated at. This time both their eyes meeting. He was smirking, fangs glinsting against the purple lights that illuminated the mess hall.

“Enjoy your meal, Lieutenant Hepta?” Haxus questioned casually. He remained at the end of the table, waiting for Hepta to finish cleaning up.

Slowly standing up from the table, Hepta threw away his tray. Haxus now starting to make his way over towards him. “Yes, Commander Lieutenant Haxus.”

“Good… now let's get back to my quarters.” Haxus walked straight past Hepta, towards the door. He didn't even look back to make sure he was being followed.

Haxus was silent as they made their way through the dimly lit halls. The smirk he had moments ago gone, and he watched as Hepta stayed a couple feet behind him, barely looking up to look back at him.

\------ 

Hepta couldn’t bring himself to keep his eyes on Haxus when his cheeks were burning bright purple. His fingers fiddled together as he watched the heels of the others feet to make sure he didn’t somehow crash into a wall. Thoughts about what Haxus actually asked him replayed through his head. He was in disbelief that once he made it to his room, Sendak's shared quarters with Haxus, he would be starting a relationship.

After they were behind closed doors, Hepta ran right into Haxus chest, not noticing he turned around to face him. Stumbling back, he quickly held up his hands in surrender, try to stutter out an apology, but couldn’t as Haxus just smirked down at him. “Tell me, are you a virgin? Sendak won’t like untrained partners; it’s not exactly impressive if you want to get him heated,” Haxus purred, brows arched curiously as he eyed Hepta up and down.

Hepta’s cheeks instantly darkened, mouth agape in embarrassment to the sudden personal question. He wasn’t even allowed to reply before Haxus clicked his tongue and took a firm hold of his chin, slightly moving his head from side to side as he looked him over in dissatisfaction. “A shame, Sendak will have to wait then. I’ll have to train you first.”

“I’m willing to be trained,” Hepta stuttered out rather quickly, which had Haxus pulling his face back so they made eye contact. 

He hummed like he had to actually think before his clawed hand slipped away and he walked towards the bed, patting the top for Hepta to take a seat. “Alright then, since you’re so eager to begin. Strip down your armor and lay down, legs wide open.”

Shuffling in his place, Hepta slowly started to unclasp pieces of his armor, letting each fall to the floor with a soft thud. Once he was left with just the bodysuit, he walked closer, crawling up onto the bed and laying down right in the middle. Hepta couldn’t help but give a soft, pleased groan. The bed was much softer than his own, which was to be expected.

“Comfortable?” Haxus laughed. He was shuffling through a nearby dresser; taking out a small box which was clearly filled with different types of toys in a variety of sizes and textures. 

Bringing it over to set on the edge of the bed, Haxus reached to gently run his fingers over Hepta’s covered slit. A soothing purr escaped his throat as he leaned in so they were more face to face with each other.

“First things first, Sendak enjoys a heated voice moaning for him. So why don’t you give me a nice moan hm?” Smirking, his fingers pressed harder against the covered slit. Lightly rubbing up and down, but slow enough as to not give him too much friction to be satisfied.

Hepta’s breath hitched at the odd sensation. It wasn’t new to have something between his legs but it’s always been his own metallic hand. Arching his back, the young lieutenant let out a gentle moan, naturally pressing up into the fingers.

Haxus quickly pulled his fingers back, tongue giving a soft clicking sound in disapproval. “You keep your hips to the bed, lieutenant. You don’t get to set the pace until you earn it.” 

“S-sorry...” Hepta whispered, setting his hips back to the bed.

Suddenly, Haxus pressed his fingers roughly against the slit cover, his claws slightly ripping through from the force. “Sorry what?” he hissed.

Whimpering, Hepta bit his lower lip and withered against the silk sheets. Fingers gripping onto the bed sheets. “Sorry sir!”

“Good...” Haxus pulled his fingers back enough so they weren’t roughly pressing against the other’s folds and softly started to rub again. Closing the distance, Haxus gently latched onto a spot on Hepta’s neck, gently sucking to draw out even more moans for him to hear.

It didn’t take much for Hepta to become a panting, moaning mess for Haxus. The fabric surrounding his slit was now soaked in slick. Once it was seeping out, Haxus stopped and moved to unzip the small attachment to free the aching slit. 

“You’re doing so well Hepta,” he purred, pressing a gentle kiss under his ear before he slipped down to be between his legs. Without any second thoughts, he roughly pushed them wider apart; forcing Hepta to be further on display. “Look at you, already soaking wet from just a little rubbing. I’m sure you’ll do even better the more we play with your sweet slit.” 

Humming, Haxus spread his folds apart before reaching into the box to grab a small vibrator plug. “I don’t have anything in Sendak’s size, but if we practice enough, I think you could take him.” 

Slowly, he pressed the device’s tip against his entrance. A surprised squeak escaping at the sudden coldness against his awaiting entrance. 

“Let’s see...how exactly should I do this?” Pulling the plug away from the entrance, Haxus slid the toy across the folds to gather up the heavy slick dripping from Hepta so the plug had some sort of lubrication. Glancing towards Hepta, who was watching curiously and panting rather hard, Haxus’s grin returned at an idea.

Sitting himself back up, Haxus loomed over Hepta’s body. The hand which held Hepta’s folds open left to press against his lips, slowly licking his own fingers clean. Hepta watched in awe, dark purple rushing towards his cheeks, refusing to look away from Haxus.

With Hepta distracted, Haxus slowly started to push the plug past his folds and into his entrance. He reached down to lightly hold Hepta down the moment he hissed by pressing on his abdomen and keeping him still so he didn’t make this any more painful then it would already be. “I am going to be more gentle with you than Sendak will,” he warned. Waiting a few seconds once the plug was fully resting inside, Haxus pulled his hands away. Scooting back to fully take in Hepta’s quivering form, controller at the ready in hand.

Hepta’s legs were restless against the sheets. They stayed open, his slit on display; showing off his tight entrance filled with the vibrator plug and slick pooling out from around it, dirtying his suit even more. 

Haxus moved to zip open his own cover, rubbing his fingers against his slightly eager slit; gather up whatever slick he had before working on taking out his cock. While sitting there, watching Hepta shift under the feeling of being stuffed, he grinned and finally turned on the plug.

In an instant, a long, drawled out moan left Hepta’s mouth. Hepta scrunched up the sheets in an attempt to stay flat against the bed, but it was providing to be quite the struggle. 

Haxus, fully unsheathed now, made a motion with his finger to have Hepta sit up. “I want you to get on your hands and knees, facing me. We’ll be using that cute mouth of yours next.”

Whimpering, Hepta pushed himself up before following orders and getting onto his hands and knees before Haxus. Body already trembling a little.

Haxus grinned and reached over to take Hepta’s face, leading him between his own legs. “Now we just perk up your ass and…” pressing the middle of Hepta’s back to have him arch his butt into the air more, Haxus gave a soft pleased coo. “Sendak will be pleased to see you on display like this, from either side~” he rumbled, caressing Hepta’s face slowly. 

Hepta’s eyes looked over the rigid cock. The pointed tip already had a slight stream of pre-cum drippling down its underside. Slowly, Hepta opened his mouth. Haxus slipped his thumb inside to help him open up wider before letting him close the gap and taking Haxus’s cock into his mouth. 

Haxus let out a soft, relieved sigh. The hand helping keep Hepta’s mouth open wide left to rest beside him, so he was able to lean back with support. A pleased smile graced his lips as he watched Hepta’s cheeks bulge out from his cock being inside his mouth.

“Wonderful. You’re looking absolutely ravishing… now remember, use your tongue. The underside is the best place to tease, and don’t be afraid to get a little rough in your sucking” Haxus explained

Hepta groaned against the cock filling his mouth. He eagerly started to swirl his tongue around its side, making sure to also brush it against the ridges covering Haxus’s underside.

Haxus provided a groan of his own, pleased with the sensation of the others wet mouth tightening around his slowly hardening cock. Haxus’s cock twitched when Hepta would give a particular rough suck or lick in the perfect spot. 

Slowly pulling back with a wet pop, Hepta pants against the pulsing muscle, giving a couple long, lazy licks from the base, up to the leaking tip. Having caught his breath, his tongue curled against the middle section of Haxus’s cock, before engulfing the tip once more, prodding the little opening with the tip of his tongue while he sucked.

Hepta looked up at the feeling of a clawed hand slowly rubbing against his crest. Haxus was watching him with an expression he couldn’t pinpoint, but the touch had him believe he was doing this satisfactory. Giving a deep purr to vibrate against the girth in his mouth, Hepta slipped a hand from the sheets to settle on Haxus’s inner thigh, but it was quickly removed and pinned back down to where it once was. 

“Just focus on sucking me off. You’re doing great.” Haxus muttered into his ear encouragingly. Haxus gently nipped the pointed end of Hepta’s ear before he pulled away completely to continue watching. Turning up the vibrators pace by a couple notches. 

Hepta mewled against the cock inside his mouth. The plug inside his entrance starting to push him towards the end. Unable to resist this type of pleasure, he started to hastily bob his head, lips tightening around the ridges and hesitantly taking Haxus as far as he could without gagging. 

Hepta felt Haxus’s body tense, and stopped bobbing his head, looking up in confusion. Haxus had spread his legs a little further apart, lifting his hips slightly off the bed before he gave a rough, sudden thrust into Hepta’s mouth. A hand quickly moving to hold Hepta’s head in place.

Hepta let out a choked yelp, staring at Haxus with slight tears in his eyes.

“Breathe through your nose, Hepta.” Haxus didn’t give any mercy as his thrusts continued. 

Allowing his throat to relax, Hepta let his eyes slip shut. Get used to the thrusts, he started to bob his head along with Haxus’s movements. 

In a matter of minutes Hepta clamped his mouth down on the cock, giving a final harsh suck as he released, a deep throated moan vibrating through Haxus’s length. Hips spasming slightly, he collapsed against the sheets. Haxus slowly slipped out of his mouth.

Hepta panted heavily, slowly pushing himself up onto his knees and wiped up the drool dripping from his lips. His slit squeezed around the soaked toy eagerly, the area extra sensitive after his first release; making him continue to moan out from the vibrations.

Haxus got up and walked over behind Hepta, turning off the plug and pulling it out. “You performed exceptionally. I believe after a couple more nights, you’ll be able to please Sendak.” he explained simply, helping Hepta get onto his back to rest on the bed properly.

Leaning his head back, Hepta looked over to Haxus with a questionable gaze. “What about you? I didn’t get to make you cum..” he muttered softly, already dozing off.

He could feel the soft sheets cover his naked body, Haxus glancing down at him with a shake of his head. “No, this is about you learning how to take care of Sendak, don’t worry about my own pleasure.”

Hepta yawned, wiped out from just one round, let his eyes finally closed to drift off to sleep. 

Haxus had moved to take his data pad and head out of the room, finding a quiet spot in Sendak’s living room to silently read until Sendak would return to retire for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
